nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cavern of Remembrance
Cavern of Remembrance is a special bonus map that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It can be unlocked by playing all of the sagas in the Roach Chronicles up to the map Divided Reality in the "Day of Judgment" saga. The map is set at the fabled Cavern of Remembrance, a cavern which allows one to be transported to a fragment of one's memory from their past through various portal-like doorways. Overview The map mostly takes place in a medium-sized cavern, which contains various crystals, as well as several raised platforms that wrap around the cavern, giving the map more flow. Helping Hand can be found in the starting area of the cavern. Der Wunderfizz can be found just before the large circular area of the cavern containing to doorways to the saga worlds, with the Mystery Box being directly across from it. The Pack-a-Punch Machine can be found on the largest ledge in the cave. There is also a special chalk-outline system that allows the player to switch the chalk-outline to a different wall weapon. This can be located on the left side of the cavern. One of the important areas of the map is the large circular arena-esqe area at the heart of the cavern. There are nine different colored doors in the area that transport the player to interacts with it to another part of the cavern, containg doorways to the maps in the respective saga the first doorway represents. Doorways Each colored doorway within the Cavern of Remembrance will transport the player to a small HUB world of a previous saga in the Roach Chronicles. In those worlds are more doorways which can transport the player to a fractured memory of the chosen map in the chosen saga. Some of the smaller maps such as Station Eleven and Biker's Wrath are fully complete, while others such as Excavation are fractured, rendering the play area in that respective map smaller than the original. The only exception to the doorway system is Day of the Departed, which will instantly bring the player to fragmented memory without going to a smaller HUB world. * Reformed History - Green * A Better Tomorrow - Red * The Hunt - Blue * The Search - Yellow * The Disaster - Gray * Second Chance - Pink * Day of the Departed - Teal * Rebirth of Gruntijackal - Orange * Day of Judgment - Purple Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points (via Der Wunderfizz). * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points (via Der Wunderfizz). *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Songs * Cavern of Remembrance by Project Destati automatically plays in the background whenever the player is in the cavern area of the map. Trivia * The concept of the map was inspired by the area of the same name from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. * The fractured memory map idea was inspired by the step from the Descent easter egg in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. * The map itself is later revealed to be a teaser for the main setting of the War of Vengeance saga of the Roach Chronicles. Category:Day of Judgment Category:Bonus Maps